


shorty

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mostly Crack, Top Mj, cursing, jinjin is even shorter because i can, top kim myungjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Mj loves to call Jinwoo short because he can, Jinwoo and his short ass loves to call him annoying. but with all the dramaramama, they still sometimes love each other, sometimes.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: bottom jinjin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	shorty

**Author's Note:**

> Jinjin is 5'1 because I said so. don't judge me, I just want to be short I hate being 5'11:'(

It was a normal day at the astro dorm, or as normal as it ever gets. when Jinwoo gets called to the living room, by Myungjun, now Jinwoo's scared. he makes his way to the living room, doing the shy thing with his hands that all the cool kids do. when he finally makes his way the living room, he makes his mouse noise that is literally the cutest thing on earth. Myungjun sees him and says, "Hey babe, did you know that even woozi is taller than your short ass." he said groping his boyfriend's butt, in. front. of. the. memebers. I'm fine this is cool nothing wrong with this I'm totally good. nope, I'm not. "HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK" I say blush reddening my face from not only embarrassment but anger. "aww is the shorty angry?" I facepalm and walk away as he keeps embarrassing me, while the others are laughing their asses off


End file.
